blood lust
by sevandherm
Summary: Hermione finds something out about Snape. Snape thinks she doesn't remember, what has Dumbledore have to do with it. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

* * *

blood lust chapter 1

I fucking hate gryffindors, always saying there so brave and daring , always so loud, you can never be alone, I needed to get away, I needed air. I was in my own thoughts walking around the grounds, I didn't realize that I have walked deep into the forbidden forest. I don't have my wand on me, I was in too much of a rush to get out, and its cold in spring at night, about an hour of trying to get back to Hogwarts i gave up and sat on the ground. Just as I was about to fall asleep "SNAP" I jumped up someone or something was around me I started to run but it was to fast, it grabbed me and throw me into a tree I slide down the tree cutting open my back. For God sakes why dose danger follow me everywhere I go, I thought to myself. I looked around whatever attacked me stopped, I couldn't see him, I got up and looked around, what ever attacked me there was too of them, they look like…..humans...but they were attacking each other. They were too fast to be humans, what are they? It look like the one in all black *kinda reminds me of snape* was winning. Not knowing what to do I started to back away from the man, but because of my back I didn't get far. I looked back the man in all black was looking at the ground, I didn't see the other guy, that must be what he's looking at. Scared I stopped walking and hold my breath soon as I did the man looked up. Yep not human, one second he was far away from me next he was in front of me, looking at me with curious eyes. He move and was about to say something but when the moon light got his face I realize who it was and fainted. Snape caught her in his arms staring at the beauty then say who it was and ran with her to Dumbledore

* * *

This is my first fanfic what do you think want me to continue? If so next chapter will be longer promise. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters sadly. :(

SPOV

I got to his office, said the password and put her in an armchair with in seconds, Dumbledore looking at me confused and ask what was wrong? I snapped saying WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG SHE JUST SAW ME! Taking a couple breaths I calmly said I want out side, I was thirsty, letting my nose led me I came up to an vampire about to attack the best smelling blood I've ever smelted. I attacked him because I wanted her to my self, after had won I realized it was Eric the vampire that changed me. truthfully I've been wanting to do that for a while now. Then I heard the girl stop breathing and remembered her I ran at her when I got there I look at her and I... I….I saw it was her, a….a student she fainted I brought her right her.

Dumbledore got a twinkle in his eyes when he started stuttering, he know he was leave something out but not lying about anything. I looked at beauty in the armchair and ask Dumbledore, what should we do about her she saw the monster I really am, shes tell everyone and you'll have to fire me and…..and- calm down my boy Dumbledore cut him off, go to your chambers and relax I'll take care of everything.

Okay I said and left for my chambers. when I got there I wouldn't figure out why I still smelt her until I laid down on the couch. She must of been bleeding, her blood was all over the front of my robes.

* * *

HPOV

I woke up to someone shaking me, I looked around confused when I saw it was Dumbledore. I had a bad headache and couldn't figure out why or how I got to his office, Dumbledore said Professor Snape-then everything came back to me….wood….cold...man...fighting…..fangs…..my back….SNAPE. My hand want to my back and I cut him off asking is Snape a...a….vamp..vampire?

Yes he is but hes but he knows how to control himself and he feeds on animals...sometimes humans but once every century or so, Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore then notice the blood on my hand that was on my back and ran to the fireplace to get the midwich.

Once she was through, soon as she seen me she ran to me and started mothering me like I was a kid. The turned the armchair I was on into a comfy cot and told me to lay on my stomach, which hurt as well considering I just got my belly button pierced during spring break last week. After a lot of wand waving and shoving a pain killer potion down my throat, my back and head stop hurting. I said an awkward thanks and she left.

looking at the Professor I asked what we are going to do, I can keep a secret, but I wont be able to look at him the same. Act like nothing happen because he thinks i'm going to obliviate you, just don't look at him in the eyes he'll know and come yell at me and i really don't want him to yell at me, he gives me enough of a headache already, he finished off laughing.

* * *

The next day

I have potions first fuck, why me. I ate breakfast as slow as I could then went to class, walking in the door just as the bell goes taking my set I pulled out my stuff and looked up catching his eyes.

* * *

SPOV

Why me I have the 6th years first, HER class, maybe she won't go the cut on her back was pretty bad. I hope she doesn't, it would make my day so much easier. Going to my classroom and letting the brats in I sit at my desk watching the time, but like always nothing ever goes the way i hope she walks a seconds before the bell went. I looked up to inform them on what potion they're doing to day, but i had caught her eyes…. They both thought the same thing...fuck he/she knows, what am i going to do now.

* * *

there you go a little longer chapter...so what you think of this chapter? I'll try to post a chapter once a week if i can. happy day everyone Plz R&R. :P


End file.
